fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayumi Winters
Ayumi is a S-Class mage and a member of Fairy Tail. She has big breasts and curvaceous body. Described as having a 'Heart Of Ice' referring to her role as the 'Ice Princess'. Appearance Ayumi is a slim young woman with long wavy blue hair and blue eyes. Her purple fairy tail stamp is located in her left arm. She has curvaceous body with large breasts. During year x792, her hair color changed with a lighter shade of blue. She was widely known at multiple guilds like Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, etc. Personality Ayumi is always a bright and cheerful girl, and extremely perverted which surprises all of her team mates especially Maki Crystal and Elisha Solaria. Well somehow, Her and Keizha Dragneel's perverted mode strikes only when Rogue is around with Maki Crystal, and James with Elisha Solaria. History Ayumi Winters, once a member of the Winters family, although... her sisters died, and her father died. Since Naomi Winters, her mother got alcoholic and left along with Maki and Elisha. x778...Ayumi joined Fairy Tail, Without Elisha and Maki. x791...Ayumi meets Maki Crystal once more. x791 August 16th Ayumi meets Elisha Solaria once more. Magic and Abilities * Ice Prison(アイスプリズンAisupurizun) * Ice Berg(アイスバーグAisubāgu):Completely freezes an area * Crystal Cage: Traps enemy in an ice container. * Arctic Blast: Releases a fragment of ice energy, focusing it, which then explodes, leaving the enemy unconscious. * Ice Coffin * Ice Crusher: A huge chunk of ice builds up next to an object and grows until the thin piece of ice holding it up breaks, causing the chunk of ice to fall on the object and crush it. * Blizzard: Creates a blizzard. * Ice Attack: Shoots a disk of crystals. * Ice Hail: Attack that wipes out everything in her path. * Ice Tower: Freezes anything in a line in front of her. * Ice Storm Attack * Chill Strike: She creates an ice blade and impales it to her opponent. * Ice Portal: Creates a gap made of small bits of ice to go through solid objects (such as walls). * Icicle Barrage: Sends a barrage of harpoon-type icicles at her enemies. * Pierce Attack * Ice Wall: Creates a barrier of ice. * Ice Shard: Creates a barrier of ice around herself and the bursts the barrier around her into multiply flying ice shards. * Thunder Rose * Icicle Barrage * Ice Spiral: Create a series of ice pieces to attack an enemy. Gloomix * Icicle Fury: Releases ice crystals at her enemies. * Frost Storm: Covers a surface with a layer of ice, weakening it. * Black Icicle: Single ice shard to pierce an enemy. * Super Witch Ice: Traps something in a super hard ice which no sun attacks can melt it so easily. * Glacial Gleep: Encases an enemy in ice. * Ice Wave: Sends a wave of frigid ice at her enemies. * Frost Blast: Releases a blast of ice energy that can freeze anything. Gloomix Icy Polar Coast: Allows Icy to slip through a crack to chase her enemy. Relationships ... Trivia * Ayumi joined Fairy Tail on Year x778 February 16th. Category:Fairy Tail Category:Browse Category:S-Class Mage Category:Team Maki